


Meaning of Life

by ErinPrimette



Category: Flight of the Navigator (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the film. David was wondering if Max and his kin from Phaelon knew anything about the meaning of life. This prompts him to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning of Life

The ship was still hovering in midair. Already, David had gotten used to piloting it with the controllers he activated. Max had already suggested that David head left to return home. But then, it seemed that the sun was setting. How was that possible?

"It's getting dark," said David, "that's not right."

"No," replied Max, "it's left!"

After another several minutes of silence, David wondered that if Max was sent to Earth to study biological life, is it possible that his kin were scientists? If that was true, then maybe they knew at least something about the meaning of life.

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"Were you always wondering about the meaning of life?"

"On Phaelon," answered Max, "we have been discussing on what is the meaning of life. Eventually, we agreed to initiate the program."

"What program?"

"The Life program," answered Max, "it is dedicated to solve the meaning of life by looking through the the specimens from different planets as clues. It is actually a mission, but we cannot let ourselves be known to other civilizations."

"So that's why you go back in time," said David.

"Yes," replied Max, "otherwise, we would end up jeopardizing the mission."

"If only I hadn't fallen into that ravine..." wondered David.

"I would've chosen another specimen on this planet," replied Max, "I think."

By then, it was definitely dark. In addition, David and Max observed a lit-up city.

"See?" said Max, "there's Miami!"

"Come on," replied David, "let's go lower."

"I told you so," replied Max, "I told you so!"

But when the ship hovered lower, David realized that it didn't even look like Miami.

"That isn't Miami," exclaimed David, "it's Tokyo! How did we get here?"

"Oops."

"Ok, take us back up!"

"Yeah, I knew that," said Max, "I knew this was Tokyo."

"You are such a liar," muttered David, "I'm taking over."

After leaving Tokyo, David maneuvered the ship in the other direction. Hopefully, David will be more successful this time. Maybe the adventure really was worth it after all.


End file.
